


Blaue Augen

by naboru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Lime, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey wartet mal wieder…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaue Augen

**Titel:** Blaue Augen  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Lied:** „Blaue Augen“ von Ideal  
 **Charaktere:** Joey, Kaiba  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 15\. Blau  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** songfic, lime  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Joey wartet mal wieder…

 **Kommentar:** Ich hörte das Lied im Radio und musste sofort an Joey und Kaiba denken *drop*  
Ich scheine echt süchtig nach dem Pairing zu sein… Zum Glück gab es zu dem Lied noch keine Songfic für YGO… sonst hätte ich sie vielleicht nicht geschrieben ^^°  
Ich hoffe, es ist mal etwas anderes als „Behind blue Eyes“ (das Lied ist von den Who sowieso tausendmal besser! -___-)  
Von „Blaue Augen“ gibt es auch viele, viele Cover, aber ich hab das Original genommen – schließlich ist das Kult! ^__~

 **Blaue Augen**

Joey sah genervt auf die Uhr. Er saß jetzt schon über eine Stunde bei McDonalds und wartete darauf, dass er von Kaiba abgeholt wurde – doch der hatte ihn einmal mehr sitzen lassen.  
Wütend stand er auf und verließ das Lokal. Dabei ging er an einem der Fernseher vorbei, auf denen meist diese scheußlichen Hip Hop Videos liefen. Der Blonde schnaubte. Bestimmt hatte Kaiba wieder einen Termin gehabt und vergessen ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Das letzte Mal war es ein „wichtiges“ Fernseh-Interview gewesen.  
Joey kramte noch einmal sein Handy raus, doch weder hatte er eine SMS noch einen Anruf in Abwesenheit.  
Nun war der Blonde wirklich sauer. Wenn so was ein oder zwei Mal vor kam, war es ja noch Ok – aber er hatte schon aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sein Freund ihn wegen der Firma versetzt hatte.

 _Ideal im TV  
lassen mich völlig kalt,  
und die ganze Szene  
hängt mir aus´m Hals.  
Da bleib ich kühl - kein Gefühl._

Da hatten sie nach so langer Zeit endlich zueinander gefunden – auf sehr vielen Umwegen – und nun drohte Kaiba das alles wieder wegen seinem blöden Unternehmen zu zerstören.  
Joey bereute es schon fast, dass er wegen dem Brünetten seinen Freunden gestanden hatte, dass er schwul war – denn seit dem benahm sich Tristan immer recht merkwürdig in seiner Gegenwart.  
>Tss! Als würde er Angst haben, dass ich mich an ihn ranschmeiße…!< dachte Joey genervt und überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte.  
Er hatte schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt auch Kaiba zu outen, doch dafür liebte er den Brünetten wahrscheinlich viel zu sehr. Und er hatte Kaiba versprochen den Mund zu halten.  
Joey hatte nämlich seinen Freunden nur gesagt, dass er mit einem Jungen zusammen war – nicht aber, mit wem.

 _Grelle Sache aus´n Fifties, Sixties  
alles hohl und hundsgemein.  
Auf Skoda oder Fiorucci  
flieg ich nicht mehr ein.  
Da bleib ich kühl - kein Gefühl, kein Gefühl. _

Joey seufzte. Er hatte ohne es zu merken die Richtung zur Kaiba Villa eingeschlagen.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern – wenn er schon so weit war, dann konnte er seinen Freund ja auch gleich zur Rede stellen.  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde stand der Blonde unsicher vor dem großen Metalltor des Grundstücks. Er wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte, wenn er Kaiba gegenüber stand. Schließlich hatte er den Brünetten deswegen schon oft genug zusammen geschissen.  
Er atmete noch einmal tief ein ehe er klingelte.

 _Doch deine blauen Augen machen mich so sentimental,  
\- so blaue Augen –  
wenn du mich so anschaust wird mir alles andere egal.  
\- total Egal –  
Deine blauen Augen sind phänomenal,  
\- kaum zu glauben –  
was ich dann so fühle ist nicht mehr normal._

„Wer ist da?“, fragte eine freundliche, weibliche Stimme aus der Sprechanlage.  
„Joey… ist Seto da?“  
„Ah, hallo. Ja, Seto ist im Haus. Einen Moment, ich öffne das Tor.“  
„Danke“, antwortete Joey.  
Die Frauenstimme stammte von Kaibas Haushälterin Mira. Sie war die einzige, die etwas von den beiden wusste und war sehr froh darüber, dass Kaiba endlich jemanden wie Joey hatte.

 _Das ist gefährlich, lebensgefährlich,  
soviel Gefühl, nichts mehr kühl. _

Mira wartete schon an der Tür auf Joey und lächelte den Blonden an.  
Joey erwiderte das Lächeln nicht.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte die ältere Frau gleich und sah besorgt zu Joey.  
„Ach, der nette Herr hat mich mal wieder versetzt!“, brummte der Blonde und versucht sein Gesicht wenigstens in Miras Gegenwart nicht ganz so wütend aussehen zu lassen.  
Doch die Haushälterin kannte den Blonden nun schon zu lange um zu wissen, dass es Joey diesmal wirklich an die Nieren ging.  
„Komm erst mal rein…“

 _Die Insiderfeten, da schlaf ich ein,  
ich will auch nicht in London sein.  
Bei Sex und Drugs und Rock´n´Roll  
ist das Maß an Stumpfsinn voll.  
Ich bleib kühl, kein Gefühl, kein Gefühl. _

„Seto hatte heute ein wichtiges Geschäftsessen, hat er dir nicht Bescheid gesagt?“ Mira und Joey saßen in die Küche. Die Ältere hatte dem Jungen einen Kakao angeboten.  
„Nein, hat er nicht… so wie immer. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum er mit mir zusammen ist, wenn er mich doch sowieso ständig vergisst!“, murmelte Joey enttäuscht.  
Mira seufzte.  
„So darfst du das nicht sehen. Sieh es mal aus Setos Sicht. Er ist 19 und muss sich benehmen wie ein Erwachsener. Dabei ist er auch nur ein ganz normaler Jugendlicher… Glaub mir, er ist froh, dass er dich hat.“  
„So?“, fragte der Blonde skeptisch und zog eine Augenbraue höher, „Zeigen tut er mir das aber selten…“  
Die Haushälterin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne Seto nun schon seit fast 10 Jahren, und er war noch nie so ausgeglichen wie jetzt – und das ist dein Verdienst!“  
„Ja, weil ich sein ‚Druckablassventil’ bin…“  
„JOEY!“  
Der Blonde zuckte bei der strengen Stimme zusammen. Sie passte so gar nicht zu der älteren Frau.  
„Wenn du so was sagst, solltest DU dir vielleicht überlegen, ob du Seto wirklich magst!“  
„’tschuldigung’“, nuschelte der Jüngere betroffen und senkte den Kopf. Er glaubte ja selbst nicht an das, was er eben gesagt hatte… obwohl Kaiba es wirklich schaffte, ihn in den unmöglichsten Situationen zu verführen…  
„Ich glaub, ich geh dann mal zu ihm… ist er in seinem Zimmer?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Mia und nickte, „Er arbeitet mal wieder…“  
Joey nickte ebenfalls und verließ dann die Küche.

 _Der ganze Hassl um die Knete  
macht mich taub und stumm.  
Für den halben Luxus  
leg ich mich nicht krumm,  
nur der Scheich ist wirklich reich.  
_  
Auf dem Weg zu Kaibas Zimmer hatte sich der Blonde überlegt, den Älteren vor ein Ultimatum zu stellen: Entweder Er oder die Firma. Er wollte nicht, dass nur IHM immer abgesagt wurde.  
Entschlossen klopfte er an die große Holztür und trat ein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
„Hi“, begrüßte Joey Kaiba, der von seinem Laptop aufsah und nun den Blonden anblickte.  
Als Joey in die blauen Augen sah, schwand sofort ein Stück seiner vorherigen Entschlossenheit.  
„Joey…?“, Kaiba runzelte erst die Stirn, riß dann die Augen auf und meinte „Shit!“ Sofort stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf Joey zu.  
„Oh, sie einer an – JETZT erinnerst du dich… Wirklich SEHR früh!“, sagte Joey sarkastisch und versuchte möglichst wütend zu gucken, was bei dem reuevollen Blick des Brünetten gar nicht leicht war.  
„Hey, es tut mir Leid… wirklich…“, entschuldigte sich Kaiba und wollte den Blonden küssen, der aber auswich und sich von dem Größeren entfernte.  
„Was meinst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Ist dir dein Geld eigentlich SO viel wichtiger als ich?! Ich hab, verflucht noch eins, über eine Stunde bei McDoof gesessen!“, zischte Joey Kaiba an. Er vermied es, dem Älteren in die Augen zu sehen, denn die waren eine Art Geheimwaffe des Brünetten Joey zu beruhigen.  
„Ich…“  
„Du hattest ein WICHTIGES Geschäftsessen! Ich weiß!“, fuhr der Blonde fort, „Aber du könntest dich ruhig mal bequemen, mir zu sagen dass du nicht kommst! Ich hab es satt!“  
„Joey…“  
„Es reicht mir wirklich!“ Joey steigerte sich immer weiter in seine Standpauke rein, „Entweder ich, oder deine Firma!“  
„Was?“, fragte der Brünette geschockt, „Das kannst du nicht machen. Das ist echt nicht fair…“  
„Ach?! Aber es ist fair, was du mit mir machst, oder was?!“ Joey schaute dem Brünetten nun doch in die Augen und merkte, dass das ein großer Fehler gewesen war.  
„Bitte tu’ mir das nicht an“, meinte Kaiba und kam dem Blonden wieder näher.  
„Verdammt…“, murmelte Joey unsicher. Warum war er dem Älteren auch so verfallen?

 _Doch deine blauen Augen machen mich so sentimental,  
\- so blaue Augen –  
wenn du mich so anschaust wird mir alles andere egal.  
\- total Egal –  
Deine blauen Augen sind phänomenal,  
\- kaum zu glauben –  
was ich dann so fühle ist nicht mehr normal. _

Joey sah direkt in Kaibas Augen und wich immer mehr an die Wand.  
Der Brünette wusste genau, wie er auf den Jüngeren wirkte. Er lehnte eine Hand neben Joeys Kopf an die Wand und beugte sich zu dem Blonden runter – sein Blick nahm er nicht von dessen Gesicht.  
„Es tut mir Leid… Ok?“, hauchte Kaiba schon fast und sah, wie Joeys wütendes Gesicht langsam weicher wurde.  
„Das sagst du jedes Mal…“ Die Entschlossenheit des Blonden wich immer mehr, je näher Kaiba ihm kam.  
„Es tut mir Leid…“, wieder holte der Größere noch einmal, ehe er Joey sanft küsste.  
Der Jüngere erwiderte den Kuss fast sofort. Er konnte Kaiba nicht widerstehen – das hatte er noch nie gekonnt! Er legte eine Hand in den Nacken des Brünetten und zog ihn noch dichter an sich.  
Derweil fuhr Kaiba Joeys Seite entlang, schlüpfte unter das T-Shirt und begann dort den Bauch des Blonden zu streicheln. Der Kleinere keuchte wohlig auf und unterbrach so den Kuss.  
Das nahm Kaiba als Gelegenheit um am Hals des Blonden an der weichen Haut zu knabbern.  
„Seto…“, seufzte Joey. Er wusste ganz genau, dass das, was er hier mit sich machen ließ eigentlich falsch war – aber wie konnte etwas, das sich so gut anfühlte falsch sein?  
„Kommst du mit ins Bett?“, hauchte der Ältere es Joey erotisch ins Ohr, der bei Kaibas Stimme sofort eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
Der Blonde suchte den Blick des Brünetten und bereute es schon fast wieder, denn der Anblick der blauen, lustverhangenen Augen hatte ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen. Joey nickte leicht – wie hypnotisiert – und ließ sich von Kaiba hinterher ziehen…

 _Doch deine blauen Augen machen mich so sentimental,  
\- so blaue Augen –  
wenn du mich so anschaust wird mir alles andere egal.  
\- total Egal –  
Deine blauen Augen sind phänomenal,  
\- kaum zu glauben –  
was ich dann so fühle ist nicht mehr normal._

 _Das ist gefährlich, lebensgefährlich,  
soviel Gefühl, nichts mehr kühl. _


End file.
